Linear motion systems permit relative sliding between two or more components. An exemplary linear motion system is a suspension assembly which is generally used to absorb and mitigate the transmission of force, such as caused by an abrupt vector change in linear momentum. For this reason, suspension assemblies are typically used in vehicles to prevent the complete transfer of an impulse from the road wheels to the driver.
One particular type of suspension assembly utilizes a plurality of elements in coaxial alignment and movable with respect to one another in a telescopic manner. Such telescopic suspension assemblies may be employed in vehicles, motorcycles, bicycles, or the like to suspend a passenger or rider in an insulated manner, for example, from rough terrain. The industry continues to demand improved linear motion systems which can better insulate riders and provide a better shock absorbing force profile.